


The Mile High Rape Club

by MalRen23



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRen23/pseuds/MalRen23
Summary: Natalie Portman is offered a role in a film that's sure to be an Oscar winning hit, by an executive producer well known for producing such movies. They get much more than they bargained for when he invites her to fly out to L.A. on the studio's private jet.
Relationships: Natalie Portman/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Mile High Rape Club

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Natalie Portman. The version of her that appear in this story is fictional and purely based on her celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

At thirty-seven, Truman Spencer was a well-esablished, well-known, and highly influential Hollywood executive producer for one of the major motion picture studios. He had a good reputation for professionalism and for treating his colleagues and subordinates with nothing but respect and fairness. But, perhaps even better than that, at least as far as the studios were concerned, was that his last four movies had all been major block-buster successes. One of these, a low-budget buddy comedy/ action, adventure flick had made quadruple its budget in profit in its first year of release.

Truman was highly touted, and the mere mention of his name being attached to a film automatically created a buzz that caused actors and directors to flock to him for a chance to join the project. That was why Natalie Portman was so excited to receive a call from her agent telling her that the casting director on Truman’s latest film was considering her for the lead role in his upcoming movie.

“Do you think I have a chance at this role?” Natalie asked excitedly. While no slouch herself when it came to success at the box office, Nat was particularly interested in this role. The buzz surrounding it already had Oscar nomination written all over it.

“I have it on good authority that Truman Spencer was asking about you specifically,” her agent assured her.

“Oh, my god, that would be so great!”

“Good. Cause I’ve set up a meeting with him while you’re both here in New York.” Her agent filled her in on the details surrounding the meeting, which would take place on the last day she was to be in town.

***

A week later, Natalie Portman and her agent met Truman Spencer in his New York office. It was in a high rise building just off 54th street in downtown Manhattan. The petite, slim-figured actress was dressed in a sharp casual business suit. It consisted of a pair of tight fitting black slacks that hugged her slim legs, a simple loose fitting white blouse under a black jacket, and a pair of tall six-inch black high heels. Nat’s thick brown hair was pulled up in to a neat, slicked back bun. She looked sexy, but not overly done up, a look she was known for and could pull off like few others.

They entered the office and the receptionist immediately led them back to see the famed executive producer. Truman had a large corner office that overlooked the bustling downtown area. His large mahogany desk was arranged so that his guests could look out at the city as they sat and conversed. The man himself was dressed in a dark blue suit with a sleek white shirt and a tie that matched his jacket. He had neatly trimmed black hair with just the faintest hints of grey at the temples and eyes that were a dark brooding green. Flashing an easy smile as the pair entered, he stepped toward Natalie and her agent, shook their hands and offered them each a seat. “Please, have a seat. May I offer either of you a drink?”

Nat sat in one of the cozy padded chairs in front of the desk, her agent taking the one beside it. “I am a bit thirsty,” she responded with an easy smile. “Do you have any water?”

“Of course.” Truman had his personal assistant, Simon, fetch Mrs. Portman a bottle of water, and took a seat behind his desk.

While they were waiting, Nat leaned back in the chair, crossed her slender, sexy legs and said. “So, Mr. Spencer, could you tell me a little about this film. The buzz around it is fantastic, but I’ve heard very little solid info.”

“Please, call me Truman. I’m not one for formalities, they do nothing but create an unnecessary distance between people.” He gave Nat a friendly smile, which the seasoned actress returned.

“Of course, Truman. That sounds like an excellent policy, and feel free to call me Nat.” Natalie was a bit taken aback, she wasn’t usually one to be easily taken in by first impressions. But so far, the famed executive producer was living up to his reputation.

Simon returned then and handed Natalie the water she asked for as Truman went on. “Now, about the film…” he paused for a second, it was a dramatic gesture designed to heighten his next words. “If I could use three words to describe it… I would have to say, Struggle, Empowerment, and Motherhood. It’s set in the late fifties and is about a woman who must flee an abusive husband in order to save her children. She then must find a way to carry on despite the societal pressures of the day. Lily, our protagonist, struggles to find work, to pay her rent, and feed her family, all while being a loving and supportive mom to her three young children. What I like about this script is it doesn’t focus on her husband. In fact, besides a few necessary scenes, he all but disappears from the story. Its really about Lily, and about surviving against the odds.”

“It sounds amazing,” Nat said, taking in the breath she was holding as Truman expertly detailed the fantastic details for the story.

“We certainly think it will create some buzz with the Oscar committee. Already, several big names have been tossed about by my colleagues, but honestly, the director and I could only think of one name when we were talking about Lily… Natalie Portman,” he said with an enthusiastic smile. “We think you’d be perfect for this.”

“That’s great!” Nat had been hoping to take on another dramatic role. But more than that, she really wanted the chance to be nominated for another Oscar. It was always good to take on a challenging role and be rewarded for your efforts. She had to admit that just based on his description, she was already sold on this project. “So, can I see a script?” Nat said, again flashing the brilliant smile she was known for.

“Of course, but… you know, we want to begin preproduction next month. If you’re going to be attached to this project, we’ll have to get you out to Hollywood ASAP to hammer out the details of your contract.” Truman withdrew a copy of the script from his desk and handed it to Natalie. “I really think you’re really going to enjoy this.”

“I’ll read it tonight,” she said pulling it into her lap and pressing the pages firmly against her legs.

The meeting continued for another forty-five minutes. Natalie had a few more questions about the script and the shooting dates. Her agent informed Truman of some cursory items which were included in all of Natalie’s contracts. It all went well and by the time things were drawing to a close, all parties concerned were in agreement to move forward to the next stage of negotiations, as long as Natalie approved of the script.

As the meeting drew to a close, Truman stood up and shook both Natalie and her agent’s hands again and said, “hopefully we can get you out to Hollywood real soon. I know the other execs are anxious to hear from you.”

“Well,” said Nat offering Truman a brilliant smile, “I’m actually heading to L.A. tomorrow.”

“You are?” he replied with a laugh. “Me too.”

“What a coincidence!” She laughed. “But I bet you’re not flying first class and wading through airport security at 5 a.m.” Natalie retorted playfully. 

“No, no, I’m not. I’m flying out on the studios private jet…” he let the words hang in the air for a minute. “Hey, you’re welcome to join me. It’ll just be me and a few of my staff. Some company would be a welcome change. These flights are usually pretty boring.”

Natalie was taken aback for a moment, she turned, smiling to her agent, arching her eyebrows to ask the silent question, should I do it? Her agent had nothing, but a jovial shrug and Nat found herself turning back to Truman with a grin on her face, “uh sure. That’d be great. It’d keep me from having to deal with security, and its not like we’d be alone on the plane.”

“Absolutely,” Truman said smiling. “Jolene works as a flight attendant for the studio, and Simon will be there too of course.”

“Well that settles it!” Natalie laughed, curling the script in her hands. “Sounds great.”

“Yeah,” Truman said. “I think so too. It can be like an extended business meeting. And if you get a chance to look over the script before then, I’d love to hear your thoughts on it.”

“That sounds good, I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow.” Natalie smiled. She had to admit, it was pretty nice of Truman to offer her the chance to fly out on the studio’s jet. It would save her the headache of getting to the airport early and dealing with security, fans, and all the other nuisances of commercial flying. He was handsome too in an elegant sort of way. Tall and thin, he looked like a proper gentleman. If she wasn’t happily married, she might have given his looks a bit more than a second thought.

“I’ll see you then.” He added jovially. Truman forwarded them the travel itinerary and Natalie and her agent then turned to leave. He led them out and held the door to the office open for them as they exited. “Good day, ladies,” he added in a gentlemanly goodbye. They smiled as they walked past him toward the elevators.

***

The next day, at a much more acceptable 8 a.m. Natalie arrived at J.F.K. International Airport. Today, she was dressed in an airy white summer dress. It flowed around her mid-thigh and left her legs bare and sexy. The neckline was modest, but the subtle tightness of the top drew just enough attention to her modest chest. She left her hair loose and it dangled playfully about her shoulders. Completing the ensemble were a pair of tall six-inch white heels and some simple makeup that highlighted her amazing, sultry brown eyes and shaded her pouty lips in a dark red color.

When her car pulled up to the terminal, she was directed to park at a smaller terminal from which private jets departed instead of the normal commercial concourse. The studio’s private jet was already out on the tarmac and waiting for her arrival. It was a massive business class Cessna.

As her car moved toward the terminal, Natalie could see a sharply dressed woman in a blue skirt and a neat white shirt standing outside the plane. She had straight, dirty blonde hair under one of those cute little flight attendant caps. This must be Jolene, she thought.

Her instincts proved accurate, because as the car came to a stop, Natalie clearly saw a gold name plate that read Jolene, as the young blonde opened her car door. “Good morning, Ms. Portman,” she said in the sort of chipper voice that only someone who is naturally upbeat can pull off at 8 a.m. “Mr. Spencer is already on board. You’re welcome to head on up. I’ll make sure all your things are brought on.”

“Thank you, Jolene, right?”

“That’s right, Ms. Portman. It’s a pleasure to meet you by the way. I’m a big fan of all your movies.”

Natalie found herself smiling. It was always nice to meet fans who weren’t intrusive about being fans. “Thank you.” She said stepping out of the car and offering Jolene a friendly grin. “What’s your favorite?”

“Hmmm,” said Jolene, pursing her lips, arching her eyebrows and looking skyward in thought. After a moment she laughed heartily, “probably V… Yeah, I’d definitely have to say V. Well, either V or Black Swan… It’s a tough choice. So many to choose from.” She laughed again, and Nat found Jolene’s enthusiasm to be quite contagious.

“V is one of my favorites too,” Nat assured her. “I got to work with so many great people on that project.”

“I bet. Is Hugo Weaving as awesome in person as he seems on screen?”

“Believe it or not, he was really funny. Bit of a prankster, actually.”

“That’s hilarious. He always seems so serious.”

Natalie laughed, remembering her time on the set of V and the jokes of her co-star. “I guess that’s why its called acting…” she gave Jolene a smile and began walking toward the stairs leading up to the plane.

The inside of the Cessna was even more impressive than the exterior. It had three distinct cabin areas all done up in a classy black and silver color scheme. The rear cabin was behind a closed door but looked like it might hold a small bedroom area for longer flights. The middle held a small bar, the restrooms, and some casual couches, probably meant for lounging once the plane was in the air. The forward cabin was next to the cockpit and held standard airplane seating, although the luxurious, plush leather chairs faced one another instead of being front to back, were much larger and provided more room than even most first-class flights Natalie had been on.

She found Truman in this front cabin. He was sitting alone in one of the big chairs and reading from an iPad. Nat looked around, expecting to see his P.A. “Where’s Simon?” she asked, walking over with a smile and taking the seat across from him.

Truman frowned, “the poor guy… He came down with a terrible case of food poisoning last night and, believe it or not, he’s in the hospital.”

“Oh, my, is he ok?”

“He’ll be fine,” Truman assured her, looking up from his tablet to meet her sultry brown eyes with his broody green. “While serious, the doctors caught it in time, but they wanted to keep him for a day or two just to make sure. Poor guy, he assured me that he’ll be back up on his feet in no time, though.” He offered her a playful grin, “it’ll be tough to get by without him, but I think I can manage for a day or two…”

Natalie found herself laughing at his self-deprecating humor. “Are you sure… you need any help tying your shoes… I am a mom you know…”

Truman laughed. “I might…it has been a while…”

The two settled in, and soon Jolene came around. “Is there anything I can get either of you before wheels up? I’ve got coffee, tea…” she grinned, “…blueberry scones…”

“Oooh,” Natalie said. “That sounds good. “Oolong tea and a scone for me, please.”

“Just coffee, Jolene, thanks.”

“Right away.” Jolene went back to the middle compartment to get things ready. Soon, she returned with their orders, and the jet had taxied out onto the runway. A moment later they were in the air, speeding toward L.A.

The next fifteen minutes passed in relative quiet. Natalie paged through the script, drank her tea and munched quietly on her scone. Truman ignored his coffee and continued reading from his tablet, while Jolene returned to the middle compartment to begin preparations for their in-flight lunch.

And no one noticed the intruders moving about in the back cabin…

***

The back cabin contained a bedroom. The door to this room was always locked and even the pilots didn’t have the key. The only one with keys were the execs who used the plane. Once the intruders were safely on board and hidden away in the bedroom, all they had to do was stay quiet till the plane was in the air.

They were five in number. Mercenaries who had been well paid to hijack this flight. Their leader was a former British spec ops soldier named Kieran. Tall and lean at 6’2, he was well-muscled with light brown hair cut in a short military style. His experienced steely, blue eyes studied the door. He gestured silently to his men indicating it was time and pulled his pistol. In a flash he screwed on the silencer and pressed an ear to the door.

Jolene had just returned to the middle cabin and set about getting lunch ready. Kieran cracked the bedroom door enough to peer out at her. The flight attendant’s back faced him, and she shimmied slightly, humming a soft tune to herself as she worked.

Pulling the ski mask down over his head and indicating that his men should do the same, Kieran slid the door open silently. He crept toward the distracted flight attendant on the balls of his feet, careful not to make a sound. When he was less than a foot away, he seized her head, placed his hand firmly over her mouth, pressed the gun to her temple and whispered, “one sound and I splatter these walls with your brains, got it?” His words came out dark and mechanical sounding.

Under the ski masks and pressed against their windpipes, all his men were equipped with voice altering chips. The result was something vaguely resembling Bane from Batman. Jolene jumped in surprise, screaming a muffled yelp as the mercenary’s hand clamped down over her mouth. Immediately, tears formed in her eyes and when he hissed his terror inspiring threat, she froze and nodded in understanding.

Kieran turned to give his men a quick signal before guiding Jolene, with the gun to her head into the front cabin. Truman was sitting in the best position to see the intruders as they entered. However, he was occupied, reading from his tablet. As such, neither he nor Natalie noticed the hijackers until they were right on top of them.

Natalie gasped, a loud in take of breath when she saw the masked man in black move in next to her chair with a gun pressed to Jolene’s head. Kieran locked eyes with her and said in an even, commanding tone said, “one more sound and I kill this bitch.” The petite actress nodded, pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle any further noise as fear alighted her pretty brown eyes.

Meanwhile, Truman shied away from the hijacker holding a gun to the head of his flight attendant. He more easily came to terms with the situation and slowly put his hands in the air. Just then, four more men dressed in black, heads covered with ski masks, entered the cabin. Natalie gasped again, her hand muting most of the noise. The fear in her eyes turned to abject terror, and she began to take quick, shallow breaths.

Without looking at them, Kieran said, “Kad, Hasan, secure the cockpit. Stick to the plan. You know what to do.” He then pulled back the hammer on his gun, looking from Natalie to Truman and back. “You, whore, sit next to your boyfriend.”

“He’s not m—”

“Shut the fuck up, bitch, sit next to him or this cunt eats a bullet.” Natalie nodded, quickly sliding across the isle to sit next to Truman. She found herself gripping his arm in fear as the mercenary studied her with a merciless gaze.

“Phones,” he said after a moment. “Hand over your phones, your tablets, that briefcase there, asshole,” Kieran said, motioning to Truman’s open leather case sitting on a small end table next to him. Truman and Natalie quickly complied, handing over all their devices to Kieran’s two remaining men, Dante and Vladimir. They set everything into Truman’s open briefcase and then, one at a time, searched them both.

Starting with Truman, Dante, a thin wiry Italian, hauled the executive to his feet and thoroughly patted him down, checking the pockets of his pants, pulling his jacket violently from his shoulders and removing his fifteen-hundred-dollar Sutor Mantellassi shoes. Finally, he took his tie, and tossed it all on top of the briefcase.

Dante roughly pushed Truman back into the luxurious leather chair then, with a wicked laugh and an evil gleam in his eyes grabbed, Natalie’s arm. “Please, no,” she said hysterically, resisting his attempts to force her to stand. “I’ve given you everything… you don’t need to search me.”

Kieran kicked Jolene in the back of her knee, forcing her to the ground. He quickly stepped around in front of her and as she gasped in fear, slid the barrel of his gun into her mouth. “Look, whore, either we search you, or I blow this fucking cunt’s head clean off… The choice is yours.” Jolene looked up at him in abject terror. Thick tears formed in her blue eyes and trickled down her cheeks as she knelt there trembling.

By now, Natalie was shuddering in fear. She nodded, shaking all over. “Ok…ok, just please don’t hurt us.”

Dante roughly grabbed her arm and with an enthusiastically evil laugh, pulled her to stand before him. Natalie folded her arms across her stomach, nervously looking between Kieran and Dante. Her knees were shaking, her lips trembling. “You’re one sexy fucking bitch, you know that,” he hissed, sliding his hands down her sides.

Truman sat forward on his chair at witnessing Natalie’s lewd handling. “There’s no need for this. She doesn’t have anything. You want money? I’ve go—”

Vladimir interrupted whatever he’d been about to say by delivering a vicious backhand to his face. “We’ll get to you soon enough, asshole. Now shut the fuck up!”

Truman recoiled back into the chair, clutching his face where the blow had caught him. But his intervention seemed to give Natalie the encouragement she needed to stand there and endure Dante’s crude and unnecessary search. Nonetheless, thick tears formed in her eyes and her legs continued to shake as the lean Italian merc knelt before her. “Why are you doing this?” she sobbed.

“Because we can, now shut up.” His rough hands wrapped around her ankles and he felt her shy from his touch. Slowly, while staring up into her tear-filled, humiliated brown eyes, Dante slid his hands upward. He kept a firm grip on her legs as they moved up her tender, silky flesh. They dipped beneath her skirt and came to a stop at the elastic of her scant bikini-style panties.

“No, please,” Natalie cried taking an involuntary step away when the merc’s lewd hands reached the soft fabric of her underwear. She couldn’t believe what was happening, this was worse than any nightmare she’d ever had, only she wasn’t sleeping…

With a frown, he reached up and grabbed her ass, pulling her back to stand directly in front of him. “Stay put, whore, or the cunt eats a bullet,” he snarled. His dirty calloused hands roamed beneath her skirt. First over her hips, then back around to firmly cup the firm curves of her tiny ass. He leered up at her as his hands slid back over her hips, moving toward the gap between her silky thighs. Natalie cried out, trembling at his touch and very nearly collapsed on her shaky legs.

That was when Vladimir stepped in behind her. He grabbed her arms and pinned them forcefully behind her back. He held them in place with one hand, the other tenderly wrapped around her throat. Vlad was a Croatian merc whose appetites skewed toward the extreme. He liked to hurt people and to terrorize them emotionally as well as physically. “You smell like this Jew whore I used to fuck in Tel Aviv,” he whispered, softly pressing his lips to her ear and slowly trailing his hand down her chest. “You a Jew, whore?”

Pinned between the two mercs, Natalie began to weep and feebly struggle. “Please, you don’t need to do this…” she tried to yank her arms free but the big Croatian behind her held her firm. She shifted her feet, trying to get better footing to pull herself free, but Dante simply took hold of one of her feet and held it in place.

“Oh, I think we do,” the lean Italian said before pressing his fingers firmly against her panties, rubbing them roughly over the folds of her twat. His other hand continued to explore the supple curves of her perfectly round ass while Vlad held her back against him. The big Croatian kept her arms pinned while his other hand lewdly roamed the front of her little, white summer dress. His breath smelt of tuna fish and vodka and Natalie felt her self gag from the smell as he crudely cupped one of her perky tits.

Tears were now openly flowing down her cheeks and all Natalie could do was stand there and weep as these two horrible men fondled her. Then, just as things began to escalate and Natalie could see that Truman was about to try something desperate to save her, Kieran’s other two men returned and, at least for the moment, the two mercs ceased their groping. “Report,” Kieran said, turning his gaze from Nat to his men.

It was the tall, dark, Hasan who spoke. “We severed the plane’s communications before the pilots could alert anyone. Then we confiscated their phones and searched them and the cockpit for any weapons or items they might use to fight back or send messages. We then told them to stay on course, showing them we were tracking the plane’s flight path and would know should they deviate from it, warning them that we would kill the hostages should they try anything.” This last statement, elicited a feeble sob from Jolene, who still knelt on the ground with Kieran’s gun in her mouth. The big Pakistani merc ignored her. “Finally, we locked them in, disabling the handle on their side of the door and locking it from ours. They’re trapped in there till we let them out.”

“Good,” responded the merc leader. “Take that asshole in back,” he said motioning to Truman, “the boss will want to see him.” Then, without warning or remorse, squeezed the trigger. There was a wet crunching sound as the 9mm round splattered the floor with Jolene’s brains. The perky flight attendant slumped to the ground, a dull lifeless gleam in her once vibrant, blue eyes.

Natalie immediately screamed, more tears streaming down her face as she tried unsuccessfully to pull away from Vladimir, who kept a tight hold on her arms. Dante stood and slapped her hard across the face as Kieran aimed the gun at Truman who made a half attempt to stand before having the weapon leveled at his head. “Scream again, and I’ll add to the decorations,” Kieran sneered at Natalie, who cowered away from him as best she could. “Good,” he said looking again to Truman. “Now that you both know we’re serious, take him to the back.” Kad seized Truman by the arm, hauling him to his feet and taking a few steps toward the rear cabin. “Give our boss what he wants,” Kieran added, “and I see no reason you both can’t live through this…”

Kadarious was a mean African-American, former navy seal turned soldier of fortune. He only cared about money and pussy, and this mission would afford him the opportunity for both. He gave Truman a ‘helpful’ shove toward the back cabin and followed behind him at a safe distance, his glock aimed at the back of the executive’s head.

Natalie watched as her only hope at salvation disappeared into the back, out of sight and too far out of the way to offer any sort of hope that the crude handling she’d been experiencing wasn’t about to get a lot worse. As he vanished, she broke down into hopeless pathetic sobs. Her knees buckled, the only thing keeping her on her feet were Vlad’s strong arms.

“Into the middle cabin,” Kieran commanded. “I don’t like fucking around a corpse if I can help it.”

Natalie was in such a state of shock, she didn’t even register what the merc captain had said. She only had time to gasp when suddenly the supportive arms of Vlad were gone, and she collapsed to the floor. The big Croatian seized her by the hair and pulled her kicking and screaming into the next cabin. “We’re gonna have some fun with you, cunt. Don’t you worry.” The other mercs laughed and followed along behind.

He dragged her along the floor and, when they reached the center of the room, hauled her back to her feet and pressed her back against a tall, dark wood cabinet. Vlad seized her left arm, and Hasan the right, they stretched them out wide, each giving her a painful yank, pulling Natalie between them. Dante pounced to the floor and took hold of her legs as Kieran stepped in front of her.

By now Natalie’s face was a mess. She’d already cried a year’s worth of tears. Her mascara had run amuck, leaving long dark streaks in the otherwise flawless complexion of her face. She was gasping and sobbing as the two big men yanked them between her. However, she raised a proud, defiant, bloodshot gaze as the merc captain stepped before her. She spit a thick wad of phlegm into his face. “Fuck you, asshole.”

Kieran laughed, “good,” he said looking around jovially to his men, letting the spittle run down the fabric of his ski mask. “I was worried we might have taken the fight out of you already.” He pressed the barrel of his gun against her stomach. Running it in a slow circle around her belly-button.

Natalie flinched as the cold, hard metal mashed against her tummy, swallowing nervously when she thought what it and the man holding it had just used it for. “Please….” She whimpered, “there’s no need to do this. Truman will get you your money…” Her eyes were desperate, the fight from just a second ago now just a fleeting afterthought.

“That’s true,” Kieran admitted, “but we didn’t just sign onto this gig for the money.” His voice was as cold and hard as his eyes. He slowly trailed the gun up her slim chest, pulling back the hammer as it slid between the supple curves of her small but perfectly shaped breasts. Natalie gasped at the noise, her knees shaking. “You have a family, right…” he let the normally innocuous question hang menacingly in the air as he moved the gun tenderly up the elegant slope of her neck. 

She nodded fearfully, tears again forming in her sexy brown eyes. “Yes,” she croaked as Kieran pressed the cold gun barrel to her lips.

“Do you want to see them again?” he asked, his tone void of emotion, just another boring day at the office.

“Yes,” Natalie sobbed desperately.

“Good.” With more insistence, he pressed the gun to her lips. “Then you’d better suck this gun like a dick.” Vlad and Hasan forced her to kneel, then Dante seized her throat, holding her firmly against the cabinet. “Like it’s the sexiest fucking cock you’ve ever seen. I want to see your drool coating it, it bulging in your throat, your eyes watering from your desire to get the entire thing past your tonsils. Do a good job, and your family might even recognize you when we let you go… Understand?”

Natalie’s eyes locked onto the gun barrel pressed to her lips. Fresh tears fell from her hopeless eyes. She swallowed nervously before nodding, “yes…” Then, she opened her mouth, closed her lips around the barrel and began to slide them up and down its hard, metallic surface.

***

Truman opened the door to the rear cabin and stepped inside. The room was empty. Kad stepped in behind him and let go of the ‘tough guy’ demeanor he displayed with the exec outside as he leaned casually against the door. “Your disguise is in that case, ‘Boss,’” he said emphasizing Truman’s fake title. The big man folded his huge arms over his chest watching Truman with an amused grin.

The executive producer nodded, fighting down a stout wave of nausea. He’d known all along that the plan had been for these men to hijack his plane, humiliate Natalie, and kill Jolene to instill cooperation and fear in the sexy actress, but he hadn’t quite been prepared for the reality of it. He placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the vomit. “Lookin a little green there,” said Kad, not bothering to mask his mockery this time. “You sure you got the stomach for this, pretty boy?”

“I’m fine… I just need a minute.” Truman sat upon the bed, closing his eyes. He focused his thoughts on Natalie Portman. She was the first girl he ever wanted to fuck, he remembered seeing her in The Professional, she was so fucking hot even then. They were only one year separate in age, so it wasn’t weird for him to have found her attractive at that young age. But, as she’d grown, progressed through her teens and twenties, matured into womanhood, he found that his obsession with her had only grown.

Over the past several years, hardly a single day had gone by where Truman hadn’t thought about filling her with his seed. Of pushing her down to her knees and watching those gorgeous brown eyes as she worshiped his dick. It made him hard just thinking about it. In part, he’d gone into the movie business because of her. Not because he had any delusions, even when he’d become successful, that he might win her, but just for the chance to be near her.

Sure, he’d had other women. Gorgeous women, up and coming actresses, some nearly as famous and attractive as Natalie herself was now. But he could never stop thinking about fucking her. As the years went by he found himself fixating on her more and more…it had driven him to the precipice of insanity. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, he knew if he was to move past his wanton desires for her that had to have her. To take her and make her his, if only for a few hours. That was when he began shopping for soldiers of fortune, men who could make his dream come true.

Using the advanced anti-hacking software already on his computer to keep would be hackers from leaking sensitive scripts or learning important cast choices before the studio was ready to announce them, Truman used the dark web. After a few months of careful searching, he found Kieran and his men. He met with him in secret, spoke in vague what ifs, probing to see if he and his men could deliver what he wanted most in this world. A way to fuck the woman of his dreams. To see her kneel before him and worship his cock. To fuck her in ever demeaning way he’d ever dreamed before filling her with his seed.

It took more than a month of secret meetings to hammer out the terms of their contract, to devise a suitable plan, and to finally set things in motion. Another month after that to position Natalie so he could pass along the script and ensure that he had the chance to lure her onto his jet. He’d nearly given the whole thing away when she agreed to travel with him. He remembered the jubilation he’d felt. But now here he was. The moment was upon him, and if he didn’t muster some willpower, the moment would pass, and he’d lose this chance forever.

Steeling his nerves, hardening his heart, and focusing on the moment he’d dreamt about for more than twenty years, Truman stood up, a newfound resolve settling over his face. He nodded as if telling himself he was ready, took a deep breath, then crossed the floor and began to change out of his suit and into the mercenary disguise.

A moment later he was ready. He looked the part. Dressed in black urban camo, just like Kieran and his men, a ski mask pulled down to hide his face and voice altering chip pressed against his windpipe, he even had a gun. He stepped toward the door, and Kad opened it at his approach. “Go, get her, Boss,” Kad said, this time sans mockery but with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

***

Natalie Portman opened her mouth and began sliding her luscious lips around the cold, metal barrel of Kiran’s 9mm. Tears slipped from her impossibly beautiful brown eyes, leaving trails in the mascara already staining her cheeks. Reflexively her tongue snaked out, it tasted metallic with hints of oil and leather and fear…

Tentatively, she began to glide her lips up and down its hard, rigid surface. She went about a third of the way down the barrel before retreating to the tip. Keeping her lips locked tight around it, she then dropped back down, this time making it nearly half way down the barrel.

Kieran stepped forward then, forcing half the barrel into her mouth. “You’re doing a terrible job, whore. If you want to make it out of this alive, I suggest you work it like you mean it.” He hauled her to her feet but kept her pined against the cabinet. “Give her some motivation boys.”

They laughed, keeping her arms spread out and pinned against the cabinet. Hasan began pawing with his other hand at her chest, cupping one of her tits and giving it a painful squeeze. Vlad pressed his face against her neck and gave a long, lascivious lap of his tongue, running it from the nape of her neck all the way up her face. While Dante reached a hand between her legs and began to rub her pussy through the thin fabric of her panties.

“I said suck this fucking gun, bitch, or this will be the last thing that ever happens to you.” She squirmed in fear and revulsion as the men began to manhandle her, but they held her tight. With little choice, she began to suck the gun barrel in earnest.

Natalie bobbed her head, sliding her lips all the way down its length, her lips close enough to nearly touch Kieran’s finger on the trigger. Tears leaked from her eyes as she took in its whole length, but she continued on. “Let me see that tongue… damn, bitch, it’s like you’ve never sucked a dick before.”

In earnest, Nat began pumping the gun barrel between her lips, gliding them back and forth and lapping it with her tongue. She squirmed and gasped each time one of the mercs pawed at her.

Vlad was sucking on her neck and ears, licking her face and running his one available hand over her stomach. Hasan moved his hand back and forth between her breasts, alternating between tender, loving squeezes to painful pinches and twists. Dante moved fully between her legs, pulling one of them over his shoulder and holding it there. He slid her panties to one side with his thumb and began lapping heavily at the sweet folds of her cunt.

As she felt his lips on hers, his tongue press inside her, Natalie began to violently struggle. She ceased her attentions on Kieran’s gun and thrashed back and forth in a vein attempt to free her arms and legs. “Nughuhgh!” she cried out in protest.

The merc captain seized her hair, stepped close to her and began to pump the gun barrel deep into her mouth. Vlad held her arm tight, standing back as he did so Kieran could get up close and personal. Hasan reached up and ripped the shoulder strap on her dress, causing one corner to fall, revealing her lacy, cream-colored bra. He yanked that down her chest as Kieran pushed the gun as far down her throat as it would go.

Natalie began to choke and gag as he held it inside her. She then felt Hasan’s rough mouth sucking on her nipple. His crude lips sucked, and his tongue swirled around it. Then, he bit down hard sending a wave of pain coursing through her body. “Stop struggling, cunt. This is happening, you might as well get used to it.” To emphasize his point, Dante pulled out his own gun, pressed the barrel to her dripping snatch and forced it inside her.

Tears streamed down Natalie’s face. Pitifully she continued to try and twist and pull her way free. But the four mercs were just too strong. Kieran continued working his gun in between her lips. It was now sloppy and coated with a thick layer of saliva. Hasan was greedily groping her tits and painfully sucking and biting them, soon they were covered in haphazard black and blue teeth marks. All this while Dante slowly slid his gun deep into her pussy and continued his oral assault on her clit.

The mercs continued this rough, merciless manhandling for several minutes before Kieran said, “bend this bitch over, she needs a pistol dp…”

Natalie again cried out in protest, “Nughuhgh! Phulelze!” and again fought to free herself by violently thrashing about.

All her struggles did was elicit a laugh from the four men. Hasan and Vlad worked together, yanking her arms out and forcing her to bend at the waist. Dante slid in behind her, continuing to work his pistol in and out of her cunt, while Kieran wrapped one arm around her narrow waist, holding her tight and locking her in place. He then took his gun, dripping in thick ropy saliva and pressed the barrel to her dark, puckering anus. He pushed it in, watching in awe as her tight, possibly virgin asshole slowly swallowed his gun. Once it was in, he worked it back and forth a bit before really going to work.

Kieran and Dante began to viciously ram their guns in and out of her holes. They fucked her mercilessly while she shook, sobbed, and wailed in protest. “Please, for the love of god… enough!” They ignored her cries and kept at it. This went on for several minutes, the two pistols pumping in and out, simultaneously going in, then out, and stretching out her little holes for what was to come.

She went limp a few moments later, sniffling and just taking the deep thorough pounding of their hot, thrusting weapons. “Please,” she wept as snot dripped from her nose and drool poured from her lips, “somebody help me…”

“Ain’t no one coming for your ass, best just get used to being a dumb fucking cum slut…” Vlad laughed and gave her ass a vicious slap, leaving a dark hand print on the otherwise pristine creamy white flesh of her behind. “That’s all bitches like you are good for.”

A few minutes later, the door to the rear cabin opened. Kieran and Dante pulled their guns free and turned to look. Vlad and Hasan released Natalie, who slumped to the floor and pulled the tattered remains of the top half of her dress to her chest in an attempt to recover some semblance of modesty.

A man, who must have been the boss, came out followed by Kad. He surveyed the scene and smiled a vicious grin. “I’m sorry to say this, cunt. But, I’ve got some bad news. Your boyfriend wasn’t quite ready to pay us yet. So, it looks like you’ve got a long afternoon of getting fucked every which way till he sees reason.”

Natalie let out a loud, hopeless sob. “Please, you don’t have to do this. Just let me go. I’ll talk to him, convince him to pay. I’m begging you…” Tears streamed down her face, she was trembling all over and looked pathetic with her hair standing out at all angles.

“I don’t think so. This will be much more convincing. More fun too.” The other mercs laughed as he looked to Vlad and Hasan, “Sit her up. I want her on her knees.”

The two mercs each seized an arm. They planted one foot on each of Natalie’s knees and wrenched her arms painfully behind her back. In this position, with the weight of the men on her knees and their strong arms locking her in place, she wouldn’t be able to move.

Truman stepped up before her and slid his cock from the dark camo pants. It wasn’t the most impressive cock Nat had ever seen. But it certainly wasn’t small. She shied away from it as best she could. “Please,” she said again. “You don’t have to do this. I’ve got a husband, kids. Think of my family…”

Truman laughed, laying his cock across her cheek. He then spit a thick wad of saliva directly onto it. “Help me out, guys. My prick needs some lube.” The six men each took turns hocking thick wads of phlegm into Natalie’s face. Hasan seized her hair, making sure she stayed locked in place, and spat right in her eye. As his snot-filled loogy rolled down her cheek, Dante and Vlad spat from either side of her, coating her face in thick saliva. They stepped back, and Kad leaned in, gave Nat a quick slap in the face to make her look up at him, then he spat in her face. Natalie sobbed, her lips trembling as Kieran leaned in and hocked his own fat snotty loogy in her face.

Truman laughed and began to slowly rub his dick across her spit-covered cheeks. He pressed it firmly against her face and began to thrust his hips. He fucked her face, grinding his prick hard against her cheeks and working the thick, disgusting saliva up across her eyes and nose all while Natalie continued to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Truman methodically worked his prick back and forth. Soon, he was rock hard and ready for more.

Natalie was sobbing almost uncontrollably but she couldn’t move, she couldn’t fight, she had no choice but to accept the degradation. Truman then pressed the tip of his now throbbing prick to her lips. “Suck it, bitch. And, if you bite me, I’ll go back there and blow your boyfriend’s head off. Then we toss you out of the airlock and I hunt down your family… Understand?”

“Plea—” her plea for an ending was cut short in a garbled gagging noise. Because as soon as her lips parted, Truman thrust his aching manhood into her mouth. He seized her hair in either hand, took one step closer and began to mercilessly hump her face. She squirmed on her knees, thrashed her shoulders from side to side, but Vald and Hasan held her firm. In and out he thrust himself, faster and faster, over and over, his hips slamming mercilessly into her head. She was choking and gagging under the ravenous assault.

Tears streamed down Natalie’s pathetic, disheveled face as Truman thrust his prick deep into her throat. As he got close to orgasm he held himself there, staring down into her gorgeous brown eyes and cutting off her oxygen. Before long, her eyes went to fluttering, she began to shake and spasm and her eyes rolled back into her head. As her throat began to shudder, he came hard, firing off like a shotgun down her throat. Thick ropy strands of cum poured down her gullet into her stomach and Truman let out a groan of pure ecstasy, tilting this head toward the ceiling and just reveling in the sensation.

Vlad and Hasan stepped off Natalie’s knees, released her arms, and she collapsed to the ground. Immediately, she curled into a ball and continued to weep. “Please, I’ve had enough. Stop, you’ve had your fun…”

“Stop?” The big Pakistani laughed, “bitch we haven’t even gotten started yet.” He then reached down and grabbed her by the hair using it to flip her over onto her back. He and Vlad then each secured her arms. Dante and Kad grabbed a leg and together they pulled her in a nice wide X.

Natalie let out a sad, miserable whimper, closing her eyes and looking away as Truman knelt between her legs. He gently examined her dress, needing a minute to recover. The top was little more than a tattered ruin. Her bra had been pushed down her chest to reveal her abused, black and blue, bitemark-covered tits. He gave each of her nipples a soft, tender squeeze, then ran his hands affectionately down her chest. They came to a stop on the tear and spit-stained hem of what had once been a cute little skirt. Licking his lips, he pushed it up her silky thighs.

Natalie wore a slim, satin, cream-colored, bikini-style panty. They had been roughly slid aside earlier by Dante, revealing Nat’s soft pink pussy and a thick dark patch of pubic hair cut in a thin landing strip. He looked over to Kieran, summoning the most commanding voice he could muster, “knife.”

The merc commander laughed, whether because he appreciated Truman’s idea, or at the idea of him giving orders, the exec couldn’t say. Either way, the lean Brit handed over a razor-sharp carbon steel combat knife. Truman then set to slicing away Natalie’s clothes. He started with her panties, cutting through the narrow waist band and yanking them free. Setting them to the side, he did the bra next, again just slashing through the flimsy material and putting it down next to him.

By the time he started in on the dress, Natalie was sobbing again. “Why is this happening?” she whispered pathetically.

“Maybe if you weren’t such a cock-teasing bitch, it wouldn’t be,” Vlad said with a laugh as he watched Truman and the actress with interest.

A few moments later, Truman had cut the dress away, pulling it off her and tossing it away. He then looked down on the exquisite sight of Natalie Portman’s supple, naked body. She was just as gorgeous and sexy as he’d always imagined, if a little worse for wear than he might have liked. She was a little bruised and battered from the merc’s rough handling of her. But her skin was soft, silky and perfectly tanned. Her stomach had the feintest hints of refinement and the thin little patch of pubic hair she sported only added to her allure.

As he stared down at her and thought about what he was going to do to her, Truman felt his cock begin to stir. He took it in hand and began to rub it over her pussy lips, pressing the head against her clit as he slid back and forth. “Are you on birth control?” He asked looking up into her eyes as he continued to tease her sex with the pulsing head of his blood engorged dick.

At first, she didn’t answer, tears leaked from her eyes and she just continued staring off at nothing, almost as if trying to pretend none of this was happening. Truman gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. “Answer me, cunt. Are you on birth control?” Again, she refused to answer so he slapped her hard across the face, eliciting a loud, pathetic sob. “If you don’t answer me this time, I’m going to fuck you to death with this knife!” He gave her another hard smack for good measure and asked her again.

“No!” She cried out, more tears leaking from her eyes. “I’m not! Are you happy?”

Truman felt his cock solidify. It was like he held a solid steel shaft in his hands. Part of him felt bad that this experience would likely result in his fantasy woman becoming pregnant. But, that sensation was vastly outweighed by the thought that she might swell with his child. “Look on the bright side,” he said cruelly, thrusting his cock inside her, “after today, you won’t need it for the next nine months or so…” The men around him laughed and Truman began to thrust inside of Natalie.

There was some residual wetness from when Dante had eaten her pussy earlier. But most of that was gone now, so it took Truman a good few strokes before he finally managed to get his entire prick inside. While he worked his hips, slowly forcing his manhood inside her, Natalie cried, trying not to look at him. He leaned down over her, getting his face right up next to her, his hips grinding against hers as he worked his dick back and forth. He again held her head between his hands and kissed her on the lips. She didn’t try to bite him, at this point she seemed to know better, but neither did she return it. Truman didn’t care. He kissed her and licked her face and slowly got his hard fuckstick rammed fully up inside her.

The men held her down and by the time Truman managed to get his dick up inside her, Natalie had started to unwillingly grow damp. He felt her cunt begin to grip and squeeze his cock. “Oh, my god.” He groaned sitting up and grabbing her hips.

Natalie again looked away, tears rolled down her face. “Please, God, let this end,” she whispered.

Vlad and Hasan knelt, pinning her arms beneath them and Natalie’s head between their knees. They then each took out their dicks and began to slap them upon her forehead. “God, why!” she howled as Dante and Kad also crouched, each removing her high-heeled shoes. They held her legs and with cocks in hand began to fuck the soles of her tiny, soft feet.

Truman watched as the two mercs smacked their pricks against the crying face of Natalie Portman, while he was thrusting away inside her tense, unwilling body. Her battered tits shook as he hammered his hips against hers. The sight of her balling, of her dirty mascara lined, dried spittle-covered face being slapped with their hardening, dirty cocks was amazing. She sobbed, crying fresh tears and Truman slammed away.

Soon, Natalie’s cunt was dripping. It gripped him tight almost as if urging him onward. He groaned with the effort to last as long as possible. But the sight before him was just too much. Sliding his hands up her now sweat-covered body, Truman cruelly twisted and pulled hard on her nipples. The actress screamed as the merc pricks flapped against her forehead and her pussy clamped down hard. At the same time, Truman thrust forward with all his might, feeling a powerful orgasm building in his balls.

One more thrust and his whole body tensed. Then, buried balls deep in Natalie’s twat, Truman exploded. “Fuck, me, your cunt is amazing,” he groaned as the first load burst from this dick. He continued thrusting. One, two, three more powerful movements and for each a powerful blast of his cum. As he pounded away inside her, his cum leaked from inside. It stuck to his pelvis and hips, forming thick, sticky bands. He worked himself back and forth, continuing to fuck Natalie until at last his balls were drained and his prick grew soft.

When he stood up, more of his jizz leaked down Nat’s thighs, forming a pale sticky pool on the plane’s lush carpet. He took a deep breath, looking down at her. Still held down, she couldn’t move, but she was sobbing and shaking all over and flinched each time Vlad or Hasan smacked their dicks against her face. “She’s all yours boys. Fuck the shit out of her.” He turned to Kieran to further the deception. “I’ll be in the back, convincing her ‘boyfriend,’ that if he doesn’t pay up we’ll soon be fucking her corpse.”

Truman then retreated to the bedroom. While part of him was interested in watching the degradation and humiliation they were about to subject Natalie to, the other part felt only nausea that his weakness and lust were going to cause this gorgeous woman so much pain. Besides that, in order to sell his part, Truman couldn’t risk recognition, and the longer he spent in her presence, the greater the odds Nat would realize he wasn’t a hardened mercenary. If he balked or showed weakness while they did what they were about to do, that would be a dead giveaway.

***

When the door closed behind Truman, Kieran looked down at Natalie with an evil grin. Vlad and Hasan were kneeling on her arms. Both men had their pricks out and were still humiliating the stuck-up bitch by slapping them against her face. Dante had his hard dick pressed firmly against the bottom of her foot and was humping it slowly, rubbing it up and down. And Kad was jerking his huge black fuck-stick in hand and rubbing the tip along her toes. “Flip this cunt over, I’m next,” he said as he pulled his cock from his pants.

“No, please, no more…” Natalie sobbed as Vlad and Hasan flipped her over onto her stomach. The tall, lean, British merc knelt behind her. He took a moment to admire the curve of her sexy round ass. His big prick grew hard as he admired her form and listened to her pleading sobs for mercy. When it was mostly stiff, he slid it into her cum-coated hole.

He took a few hard thrusts inside her to lube up his cock, giving a few wicked slaps to her ass as he worked it in and out. Once he was fully hard, he pulled out and pressed his cum slathered dickhead against the dark, rigid flesh of her asshole. “Oh, this is going to be fantastic,” he mused. Then, gripping her hips, he thrust himself in.

If Natalie Portman had ever had anything in her ass before, it had either been something small, or it had been a long, long time ago. Because her anus was amazingly tight. Kieran grunted with the effort of forcing his way inside. “Oh, god, please…stop! You’re ripping me apart,” Nat screamed as the merc ruthlessly shoved his cock a third of the way into her on his first thrust.

Holding her hips in both hands, Kieran began then to slam his way the rest of the way in. Nat began to scream in incoherent moans as, thrust after thrust, the merc ripped her insides apart. A small amount of blood dribbled from her sphincter and down her thighs, but soon he was all the way in.

As he worked himself back and forth, he slid his hands up her slender, taut body. Running his hands over her back, then under to grab her tits, which he squeezed and twisted painfully in a cruel grip. His hands traveled up over her shoulders then along the slender slope of her neck, as he continued pounding away. Natalie was grunting and crying, her head bobbing back and forth as Kieran fucked her ass. But she was unprepared when he slid his middle and index fingers into her mouth.

She yelped in surprise as he pulled back on her lips, keeping them hooked inside her mouth and continued to force his hips forward at a strong, steady pace, using his hold on her lips to force her slim body back against his. Natalie gurgled and struggled to scream as the deceptively strong merc pulled her back onto his cock again and again. Thick drool poured from her forced opened lips as he cruelly yanked back on them in and effort to further her degradation.

Vlad, who was standing over her hocked a fat, snotty loogy past her pulled open lips, laughing at the vicious fishhooking his captain was giving this tawdry bitch.

Her sexy brown eyes rolled in her skull as the British merc continued to slam himself into her anus again and again, each time yanking back ruthlessly on her lips. She had never felt more humiliated in her entire life.“You’re up,” Kieran said, looking to Vlad. “Show this cunt why the whores of Tel Aviv nick named you shit dick.”

Vlad laughed. He crawled up and pressed his cock against her forehead. “I’ll give you a hint,” he said smacking it against her. “It wasn’t cause I liked to wash it.” He then stuffed his filthy unwashed prick into her mouth.

Natalie gagged as it slid over her tongue. It was foul and wretched tasting, like how she imagined shit might taste. But it only got worse when Kieran removed his fingers from her mouth, so Vlad could grab hold of the sides of her head. The big Croatian then began to literally fuck her mouth. Nat had given her husband and previous lovers blowjobs. But those had been different, she’d been in control, could decide the pace and how much of their pricks to take in. This was nowhere near so gentle.

She gagged heavily, sobbing as he thrust back and forth, and filled her throat with his cock. Snot dripped from her nose and filled her throat. It mixed with her saliva, forming thick ropy bands which adhered to the merc’s hard, thrusting prick. Soon, it poured from her mouth, stuck to her lips and to Vlad’s pelvis and formed gross, sticky lines connecting her face to his pubic region.

Using his thumbs, he opened her eyes, forcing her to look up at him. “By the way, go ahead and feel free to bite. Any flesh you take from me, I’ll peel from you later.” He laughed wickedly and cruelly, as he continued to slam his hips into her face.

While Vlad and Kieran skewered Nat from either end, Kad and Hasan grabbed her arms, holding them away from her body so the only thing supporting her was the grip the two men had on her. Soon, Kieran and Vlad got into a rhythm, each thrusting forward at the same time, causing Natalie to be pierced roughly between them. She couldn’t bite, she couldn’t escape, the men held her too tightly, all she could do was sob, accept the hard, thrusting force of their cocks and wonder how much longer this nightmare would continue.

A few moments later, Vlad groaned, blowing his load down her throat. She sputtered and gagged as hot, thick spunk exploded against the back of her throat. The big Croatian continued thrusting, his cock spurting cum each time he forced himself to the back of her throat. With the invader lodged in her throat, Nat was forced to swallow most of it down, the rest ran from her nose and out of the sides of her mouth.

Vlad then leaned back and away so Kad and Hasan could twist her arms painfully forcing her face into the carpet. Kieran grunted, he too was close. He pulled himself free and, without missing a stroke, slid himself back into her cunt. “Please, no more…” Nat whimpered, feeling Kieran fill her pussy again.

The Brit paid her no mind. He continued his quick, breakneck thrusting. Nat’s head began to rub back and forth across the carpet as tears leaked from her face. “Fuck you, bitch, that pussy is tight.” Kieran exclaimed before exploding inside her. Like Truman, he didn’t stop his thrusting. He continued to work his prick in and out, letting her cum-coated cunt milk his prick dry. When he was done, he leaned away and stood up. As he did, jizz from both cream pies ran thick down her thighs and all Nat could do was cry.

The big black man and the Palestinian then looked at each other. “We’re up, motha fucker!” Kad exclaimed, giving Hasan a hearty high-five. The two big men each took out their pricks. Both men were huge. Much bigger than Truman or even Kieran. Their pricks were probably bigger than Natalie’s forearm in both length and width. Kad laid down on the floor and Hasan lifted Nat like she weighed nothing. In her abused and battered state, she hung limp in his arms, barely even able to acknowledge that she was being moved let alone the pain that was she was in store for.

Hasan laid down too, turning to face Kad and pulling Natalie atop his chest. Kad slid in beside him, turning onto his hip and lifting Nat’s leg over his. Both men held her hips, holding her firm between them. They pressed their cocks together against the entrance of Natalie’s well-used, well-lubed cunt. Simultaneously, they thrust forward and forced Natalie downward, piercing the very petite actress with about a third of both of their massive pricks. Her eyes shot open and she screamed, loud and full throated at feeling her insides stretch and rip from the utterly massive invasion. Adrenaline pumped through her body, and she was no longer docile.

The two big men laughed heartily and kept a tight grip on her hips as they worked slowly but forcefully and began to thrust back and forth in unison. The assault stretched Nat’s twat to its limits, blood seeped from her cunt as she began to futility slam her fists against the men cruelly fucking her. “God, Please! You’re ripping me to pieces… Stop, I’m begging you!”

Vlad grabbed her wrists, yanking her arms painfully behind her, pinning them against her back, while Dante crouched down behind her. His cock was free too and, while not nearly as big as the two massive rods pounding away inside her, it was sure to add to Natalie’s torment, especially considering where he planned to stick it.

Her shithole was still wide and gaping after the pounding Kieran had given it. But considering her stature, and the two big dicks she already had inside her, it was a tight fit even just squeezing the head of his dick inside. Dante grabbed two handfuls of her hair and yanked her back, forcing her down onto Kad and Hasan’s huge organs, but also helping his own more modest member deeper into her bowels.

He spit in her face as he worked her hips, feeling himself slowly going deeper and deeper as his prick slid over Kad and Hasan’s. Nat was stretched to her very limit, her pretty brown eyes rolled in her head from the agony shooting through her body as the three men forcefully, cruelly and purposefully thrust themselves into her over and over. Blood now flowed from both her holes, helping to lubricate the dicks pounding away inside her.

Nat was grunting and crying out in agony as white-hot pain lanced through her. Her head lolled against Hasan’s chest, she no longer had the strength to lift it as tears poured from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Snot dripped from her nose at the exertion of trying to breathe and soon the three men worked themselves into a strong, hearty rhythm.

The three men worked themselves back and forth, stuffing her, filling her beyond every imaginable limit with their cocks. Dante kept a firm grip on her hair, using it to force her back down onto them as he brutally thrust his hips forward, filling her rectum with his big, fat prick. Kad and Hasan slammed together into her cunt, working opposite Dante but cramming her completely full with their dicks.

The feeling of all their cocks rubbing together, of sliding over Dante’s between the thin wall separating Nat’s pussy and ass they grinded back and forth against one another, coupled with the absolute vice like grip Nat’s twat had on them was almost too delightfully good for the two big men to last. Each began to grunt heavily as they neared orgasm. They forced themselves into her again and again, each time driving more of their massive meat into the tiny crevice of Natalie’s bleeding cunt. “Fuck this bitch is tight,” Kad groaned feeling his orgasm near.

“Let’s give this cunt a baby…” Hasan said. “You hear that, Jew,” he said, grabbing her head as Dante drove it back and forth with his grip on her hair, “I’m giving you a Palestinian baby to carry in your unworthy womb.” Nat sobbed and when her face again bounced close to Hasan he hocked a fat, snotty loogy in her open mouth. As she gurgled and gagged on it, both men buried themselves in her cunt and exploded in orgasm. They each unleashed a loud raucous cry as they came together. Their thick, hot, jizz filled her utterly destroyed insides. It seeped out from her pussy as they continued to batter away, fucking her, each filling her with their massive manhood over and over till they drained their balls inside. They used her cunt like all the rest to milk their dicks until the last vestiges of cum had spilled inside her. All while Dante continued his vicious, unrelenting attack on her anus.

“Make way boys, I’m almost there,” the skinny Italian grunted, while keeping a tight hold on Natalie’s hair. Kad and Hasan pulled themselves free of the actress’s tired, abused fuck hole and their hot, white cum followed, flowing down over her thighs, down their legs and adding to the puddle on the carpet.

However, as they sprang free, Dante pulled back sliding free of her now gaping wide and bleeding asshole. He redirected his aim and slammed home into Natalie’s ripped open cunt. It was absolutely sloppy from four different men’s cum and easily accepted his hard, deep probe. He buried himself in her, keeping his grip on her hair and continuing to batter himself in and out. It only took another few strokes and the look of wretched defeat on her tear, snot and cum stained face to push him over the edge.

With a loud groan of ecstasy, he too came hard inside her. He held himself close to her body, pressing his lips to her ear. “How’s it feel to be our little whore?” He blasted her insides in his jizz, coating her womb in thick powerful blasts. “Maybe we’ll take you with us?” he grunted as a third load shot forth from his cock. “I bet even how you look now, we could pimp you out for a few bucks a ride at some dirty roadside trailer park,” he added as he continued rutting atop her. Natalie’s face lost all emotion. She just stared deadeyed off at nothing as Dante added further insults while he used her twat to milk all the cum from his prick.

When he was done, he stood up off of her as Kad and Hasan shoved her roughly back to the floor. Vlad wasted no time mounting her. His cock was ready again and he wanted to add his seed to all the others. He gripped her hips and fucked away at her completely destroyed pussy till he too blew his load inside her. When he was done, he slid up her chest shoved his now soft cock into her mouth and released his bladder.

Warm, heady urine poured into Natalie’s mouth, but she was too out of it. She swallowed some of it, but most just sputtered from her mouth when he was done. The others, Kad, Hasan, Dante and Kieran stood over her, when Vlad was done. Then, they too released a tide of hot, stinky piss onto the wrecked body of Natalie Portman. Two streams landed directly on her face, washing away the filth of snot, tears and cum. The other two streams landed on her tits and stomach covering her in their hot liquid filth.

Natalie just lay there when it was all over. Her pussy was a wreck, ripped and bleeding. Cum and blood flowed together, trailed through her taint to where her gapping asshole was also a bloody mess. There, between her legs, the blood, cum and piss blended together. But Nat was too much in shock to acknowledge any of it. She wasn’t even crying anymore, she just stared away, her eyes focused on nothing.

The group of mercs left her there, going into the back room where Truman sat waiting. He looked up at Kieran as they settled in and removed their ski masks. “Is it over?” he asked, sadly.

“You know it is,” the merc captain replied dispassionately. “You ready to end this?”

Truman only nodded his response.

Kieran produced a small laptop. He entered the account information to accept the second half of Truman’s payment. He then slid the computer over toward the executive producer, who entered his own code, authorizing a transfer of money. Once the transfer was done, he looked to his men, “get ready for departure, five minutes.”

His men then filed out to prepare their parachutes for jump. Kieran turned to Truman. “You sure about this?”

The exec stood. “Absolutely. I don’t want there to be any doubt and this is the only way.”

“Ok…” The British mercenary stood, looked Truman in the eye and punched him dead in the mouth. The lean exec stumbled back against the wall, but Kieran was already on top of him. He grabbed a handful of Truman’s hair and punched him in the stomach then again in the face. Over the next few minutes, Truman was beaten, thoroughly and convincingly, nearly into unconsciousness.

Kieran then took a step toward the exit. He looked back, down onto the barely conscious executive producer. “It was a pleasure doing business with you. Call us again if you want to fuck any other famous, uptight, cunts.” He then strode out.

Rejoining his men in the front cabin. Kieran took up his chute, glanced one final time at the body of Jolene lying dead on the floor. “Let’s do this.” With a nod Hasan threw open the emergency exit, depressurizing the cabin. Then, one at a time, his men fled the plane.

***

A short while later, Truman was able to drag himself to his feet. He made his way on shaky legs into the middle cabin. Natalie was a mess. Her hair was sticking out every which way. She smelled of piss and there was an alarming amount of blood and cum pooling between her legs. Worse, she showed no outward sign that he’d even entered the cabin. He knelt next to her, felt her pulse, which seemed strong enough that she’d live though this.

Truman then made a bee line for the cockpit. It was difficult to traverse the front cabin, but, luckily, by the time he entered, the pilots had dropped low enough that air pressure didn’t matter so much. He made contact with them, informing them that the hijackers were gone and to land as soon as possible.

***

The news that came in the hours that followed were of famed executive producer Truman Spencer’s plane being taken over by hijackers. That they had forced him to pay a vast sum in extortion money. That they had viciously tortured his guest on the flight, the Oscar winning actress, Natalie Portman, raping her repeatedly to ensure he would pay.

In the next few days, Kieran and his men made their way over the Canadian border. They then used a small whaling vessel to escape into Russia. It was never discovered that they were the bold men who pulled off this terrible act, or that in fact they were hired to do it by one of the supposed victims of their crime.

Natalie Portman never recovered. She never acted again and went into seclusion with her husband and children. A few months later, she was forced to have an abortion to remove the rape child from her womb and that from then on, she very rarely even spoke. It was told that from time to time she would burst into tears for no apparent reason and that she was prone to terrible nightmares. Finally, the rumor was she refused to ever have sex again that she lacked the will to care for herself or her children, or even to maintain basic hygiene. Eventually, her husband left under the onerous duty of providing for her every need and she was forced into a home where nurses tended to her for the rest of her life.

Truman Spencer carried on for years. He turned to alcohol and drugs to deal with the guilt over what he’d done. But, he was never the same and his career, once so promising, took a nose dive. Everything he touched, every project, and every protégée failed. Eventually, after years of disappointment and failing, the studio fired him. Six months later, he hung himself from his closet by a belt having succumbed to shame and regret. His housekeeper found the suicide note, the next morning. It detailed the horrible truth of his crime and how he was too guilt-ridden and depressed to carry on any longer.


End file.
